


The Enemy of My Enemy is My (Boy)Friend

by miladiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Harry Potter, And Style, Bickering, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Has Long Hair, Lucius Malfoy lowkey sucks, M/M, Mentioned Teddy Lupin, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sharing a Bed, Theyre dumb but theyre also mature, also he's hot because I said so, anyway, because that's what he deserves, that's a long ass tag, unnecessarily sharing a bed, which doesnt get described much honestly but uh anyway, why tf are there so many bottom/sub Lucius tags?? People??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miladiel/pseuds/miladiel
Summary: “You will be my date for the upcoming christmas dinner with my family.”Harry almost choked on his own breath. “I beg your pardon?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	The Enemy of My Enemy is My (Boy)Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is lowkey very badly edited but I still hope you'll enjoy it :))
> 
> Prompt: Fake Dating or First Time Meeting Family

“This is why hex-deflection can and will save you from some very na–” Harry interrupted himself when the door to his classroom opened, turning his body half toward the intruder. 

“Well, hello there, Potter.”

He was going to put on a polite smile, which immediately vanished once he recognised the familiar voice. It was deeper than he had last heard it, smoother and less arrogant, but it was still the same annoying tone he had to suffer through for six school years. 

It took Harry a moment to process the situation but when he did, he let out a growl. “Malfoy.” Malfoy grinned, leaning in the doorframe like he owned the place. It made Harry’s jaw clench. 

“What are you doing here? Does Minerva know about you?” 

With a sigh, Malfoy rolled his eyes. He had grown his hair out like his father, silver-blonde curls falling over the white blouse with puffed sleeves he had chosen to bother Harry in. Paired with dark pants and heeled boots that ended a little above his knees, Harry really wondered how he wasn’t fucking freezing in the middle of december. 

“Of course she does, idiot.” Malfoy sounded like he was talking to a toddler. “Now, if you’d be so polite and dismiss your class.” 

He pinched the bridge of his nose before he complied. Watching the fifth graders exchange hushed whispers, he waited for them to pack their things and leave his classroom before he closed the door. The curious glances Malfoy got didn’t escape either of them. 

“Okay, what do you want?” Harry sat down at his desk with a huff. “Please make it short, against what you might believe I got actual work to do.” 

“You will be my date for the upcoming christmas dinner with my family.” 

Harry almost choked on his own breath. “ _ I beg your pardon _ ?”

Clicking his tongue, turned around and made a few steps. Harry noticed that the back of his blouse was cut out and replaced by white ribbon, which raised the question why Malfoy wasn’t already dead because of hypothermia once more. 

“I was invited to a lovely dinner on Christmas Eve with my parents, and they expect me to bring someone.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “So your most logical choice was me?” 

Malfoy glared at him like he was stupid. “Yes, Potter, because if you really think I’m not trying to spite my parents as much as possible then I don’t know how to to tell you this, but you’re really not very well informed.” 

That made Harry snort. “You do realise the world doesn’t revolve around you, right?” 

“Neither does it around you, I don’t see your point.” 

Harry folded his hands on his desk before he spoke up again. “How are you so sure I’d agree? I could be dating someone–” 

“You’re not, I heard about your breakup with Ginny, and looking at your… currently limited options, even you wouldn’t sink that low.” 

“–or someone already invited me to celebrate christmas with them.”

“Like who? Weasleys and Granger aren’t in the country, and you don’t really have other people to celebrate with. Maybe Teddy, but that’s it.”

“Ouch.” 

“Full offense.” 

“What if I’m busy? I don’t know if you noticed,  _ but I’m a teacher _ .”

Malfoy pursed his lips. “Yeah, right, a day before Christmas break begins. If any of what you’re trying to tell me is true, you wouldn’t ask and just tell me.” 

Leaning back, Harry studied Malfoy for a moment. They hadn’t seen each other in at least five years, and while he might look older, he still had the same slender body and elegant features from his mother the way Harry remembered them. 

“So you want to antagonise your parents, huh? How come?” 

Fingers tracing over the student’s desks, Malfoy looked at Harry. “Our… ideologies started to clash. I haven't spoken to them for two years, so the invitation is a little surprising if I’m honest.” 

Some old article Harry read a few years back came to mind. Something about Malfoy suddenly being a big supporter of wizards being taught more about Muggles and new laws to prevent discrimination against Muggle-borns. It still seemed odd to see his old rival that way. 

Harry pushed his glasses back. “What if I say no?” 

“I’ll curse your ancestors,” Malfoy responded with a shrug. Harry’s lips involuntarily twitched upwards. 

He thought about the whole idea for a moment. They both knew it was stupid to walk into his old enemies territory like that, but something in Harry wanted to find out what would happen. 

And, unfortunately, Malfoy was right: there was no one else he would celebrate Christmas with this year, anyway. 

A little adventure wouldn’t hurt. 

“Okay,” he said. “I’ll be your… fake date.”

Malfoy’s head shot up, almost surprised that Harry actually agreed to his plan. “Annoying your parents doesn’t sound too bad of a plan. I’ll just have to pretend to like you for like what? One evening?” 

Malfoy’s grin was back when he held out his pale hand for Harry to shake it. “It’s settled, then. I’ll send you the details per owl.” Harry took the outstretched hand a little harder than he had to, but Malfoy didn’t seem to mind. 

“I guess I’ll see you soon, then.” 

“Don’t try to miss me too much.” Malfoy winked at Harry. 

“Out.” 

–––––––––––––––

“I see you got my letter,” Malfoy greeted him. He actually wore decent clothing this time, a dark purple coat with fitting gloves and his hair in a low ponytail. 

It all screamed expensive, of course.

“I did,” Harry replied. “I just don’t get why we’re in the Diagon Alley.” 

“Your outfit, obviously,” Malfoy said with a small frown. 

“I got perfectly fine clothing, _ thank you very much _ .” 

Eying him up and down, Malfoy pressed his lips together. “And maybe a haircut,” he added, looking at the messy bun Harry had his hair in. 

“Absolutely not,” Harry protested with a glare. 

Letting out a suffering sigh, Malfoy shrugged. “Whatever you say.” 

The next hour was spent with Malfoy picking out a series of outfits for Harry, just for him to reject them with snappy comments and unsatisfied eye rolls. Maybe he did it to irritate Malfoy as much as humanly possible, maybe because he really despised the chosen clothes.

To Malfoy’s credit, he only snapped back two times, keeping his patient facade for the rest of the time. 

Crossing his arms over his bare chest, Harry raised an eyebrow at the green and black robes Malfoy held up for him. It was a smooth fabric, which made Harry guess it was silk or something even more expensive. 

“It’ll compliment your eyes,” Malfoy said. It translated to something along the lines of ‘just try it, asshole’. 

Harry took it with a sigh and made work of putting on the different layers of fabric as careful as possible. Once he was done, Malfoy squinted his eyes a little while he stared at Harry. 

“You got good physique. The outfit helps highlighting that,” he said after a minute. “Did you just call me hot?” Harry teased with a smirk. Malfoy only raised an eyebrow and called for Madam Malkin to adjust Harry’s measurements. 

“What will you wear, anyway?” Harry asked while standing as still as possible. 

“You’ll see.”

–––––––––––––––

“You won’t pay for my stuff, Malfoy.”

“Too late.” 

“Brat.”

–––––––––––––––

Malfoy smoothed over an invisible crease on Harry’s shoulder for the fourth time now. 

“Would you stop doing that?” Harry snapped. 

“Someone has to make sure you look presentable,” he huffed. 

Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy acted like he hadn’t forced Harry to sit down for 30 minutes just to braid different strands of his curls and put them into an artistic bun while lecturing him on manners and absolutely ridiculous rules like Harry had spent the last 27 years of his life under a bloody rock, to then help him into his clothes while fixing even the smallest flaw in Harry’s appearance. 

He had noticed the way Malfoy’s fingers had lingered a moment longer over the place where his scar pushed his hairline back, but didn’t feel the need to comment on it.

Malfoy’s own outfit was in a dark blue with silver details spread over the fabric, forming shapes of flowers and stars on it with a cape starting on his shoulders because he’s a drama queen and fucking extra. He had braided his own hair into a much more complicated hairstyle than Harry’s, with silver rings incorporated into braids and half of it loosely falling over his shoulders and back. 

Harry felt absolutely overdressed, but looking at Malfoy he probably barely met the minimum. 

–––––––––––––––

“Remember, we have to call each other by our first names.” 

“Very well,  _ Draco _ .”

“And don’t even  _ think _ about using Floo, I will not risk ruining my outfit.” 

“I don’t know where this whole thing is happening, you’d have to choose if we Apparate or not anyway.” 

–––––––––––––––

Lucius' greeting died in his throat when he saw Harry nex to his son. 

His frown turned into a scowl when he noticed their intertwined fingers. 

Harry had a very hard time holding back his laughter.

Malfoy kicked Harry with the delicacy of a troll. 

Narcissa welcomed both of them with a polite smile. 

Harry realised that the description of ‘small cottage’ was definitely  _ not _ appropriate.

–––––––––––––––

“Tell me, Harry, how are you? I heard you’re teaching at Hogwarts?” Narcissa said after about fifteen minutes of dead silence. 

Almost relieved, Harry put his fork down and mirrored her small smile. “I’m teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, yes.”

“I hope your students aren’t bothering you too much.” 

“Oh, not at all, they’re great. Some need a little more support, and some can get on my nerves, but when I put myself into their shoes, there’s nothing I could really hold against them. They’re just kids, after all.” Glancing at Malfoy, he gave Harry the smallest of nods. He didn’t fuck up yet, then.

“It sounds like you have a lot of fun,” Narcissa noted, completely ignoring the glares Lucius shot Harry in irregular intervals. 

“I couldn’t imagine any better position.” 

“So,” Narcissa suddenly changed topics, “how did you and Draco happen, then?” 

Harry dropped his gaze. Of course she’d ask that, and of course it was the one thing he and Malfoy hadn’t talked about. 

“I went to Hogsmeade,” Draco took over without hesitation, “to go to Honeydukes and get some candy for Teddy. They just have some stuff you get nowhere else.” 

The mention of his godson made Harry tense up, even if he was aware Malfoy was his cousin. Over the years, Harry had grown weirdly protective of Teddy, writing him letters every week since he was a year old, visiting him as much as he could and making sure he was as happy as possible and doing everything in his power so Teddy would never feel unloved. 

It didn’t exactly surprise him that Malfoy had contact to him, he had noticed the packages he sent Teddy from time to time after all, but it bothered him in a way he couldn’t explain. 

“Which is where I met Harry. We started to talk, stumbled over each other a few more times, and it became kind of a habit from that point on,” Malfoy continued to lie to their faces without batting an eye. 

“It’s nice to hear that, Draco. How’s Teddy doing? He must attend Hogwarts soon, mustn’t he?”

“He’ll turn eleven next year,” Harry replied a little sharper than intended. 

“They grow up so fast, don’t they?” Narcissa kept her gentle smile. If she noticed the change in his tone, she didn’t make it obvious. 

–––––––––––––––

“Try to touch me and I will hex you,” Malfoy whispered while his parents were distracted for a heartbeat. 

“That a challenge?” Harry smirked. 

It might’ve been the light, but he was pretty sure he saw Draco blushing before he flipped Harry off. 

–––––––––––––––

“Would you like to stay for the night? It’s late, you must be exhausted, and we got enough room to spare,” Narcissa proposed. 

Harry and Malfoy exchanged a look. 

“Uh, actually–”

“We’d love to stay, mother,” Malfoy interrupted Harry. 

“Perfect,” Narcissa’s own smile widened while Lucius just stayed quiet next to her. “A bed will be prepared for you two.” 

So now they had to share a bed, too. Harry mentally smashed his head against a wall. 

–––––––––––––––

Pulling out the pins in his hair, Harry scowled at himself in the mirror. Malfoy had disappeared earlier just to come back with fresh clothes for both of them for the night and tomorrow. Harry wasn’t keen to know if Malfoy went through his wardrobe or not, so he didn’t ask. 

Frustrated, he tugged at his hair. It felt like he’d never get all of these bloody pins out, and it annoyed him. 

“Here, let me help,” Malfoy said, who was suddenly behind him. His own hair was barely undone, the only visible change were the more comfortable clothes he had changed into. Still, he let Harry sit down and systematically started going through his hair, pulling out pins and small ties and loosening up braids with gentle fingers until Harry’s curls were back to their normal state. 

Harry watched him the entire time through the mirror, trying not to lean into the touch too much. He always loved it when Ginny had played with his hair, and this was weirdly similar. It confused him. 

“Thanks,” he said once Malfoy was done. The other one just nodded and started doing the same with his own hair, acting like Harry wasn’t even there. Harry took it as a sign to leave him alone and change into the pijamas Malfoy had picked for him. It was one of his older pairs, with a hole above his knee but still comfortable. 

Flopping onto the bed, Harry startled a bit when the mattress seemed to swallow him. “I can sleep on the floor if you want me to.” He raised his voice a little so Malfoy could hear him.

“Don’t be stupid, it’s just one night.” 

“If you say so,” Harry muttered with a shrug and pulled the blanket over himself. 

–––––––––––––––

“I got something for you,” Malfoy said in a sickly-sweet voice once he had dimmed the lights. Harry shot him a glare over his shoulder. “Shut up,” he grumbled. 

In a quick movement, Malfoy pressed his ice feet against Harry’s calves. He almost fell off the bed laughing when Harry yelped in shock. 

“Malfoy, _ what the actual fuck _ ?!” 

“Merry Christmas, Potter,” Malfoy said once he had calmed down enough to form coherent sentences again. 

“You are the literal worst,” Harry growled, pulling his legs closer to his chest. 

“Why thank you, I try my best,” Malfoy said, a little too close to Harry’s ear than preferred. 

–––––––––––––––

Malfoy told him that Harry had kicked him in his sleep. And that he takes up an awful lot of space. 

It made Harry’s morning a lot better. 

–––––––––––––––

“It was nice to see you again, Draco,” Narcissa said after they finished breakfast in relative silence. No presents were exchanged, and Harry was totally fine with that.

“Don’t get used to it,” Malfoy said with a cold stare. His mother didn’t react, just turned to Harry, retaining her neutral expression. “Merry Christmas, Harry.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. You too,” he replied as he pulled at the sleeves of the black turtle neck he wore. 

–––––––––––––––

Once outside, Harry turned to Malfoy. “They didn’t seem too pissed off,” he remarked. “Especially your mom.”

“Oh, my mother just mastered masking her emotions. And you saw my father. He was basically sulking in his hatred the whole time.” Malfoy seemed satisfied with himself.

–––––––––––––––

This time, it was Harry who held out his hand. “I think this is where we part ways.”

“Maybe I’ll come knocking on your door next year, too,” Malfoy threatened playfully. It made Harry laugh. 

“You’ll have to fight with Molly and Teddy over me, then.” 

“That a challenge?” Malfoy quoted his words from yesterday. 

“Depends on how stubborn you are.” 

Malfoy finally took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Potter, you still have a lot of work to do if you want to get on my list of people I can stand.” 

“But I do have a shot at it?” 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “You better leave before I throw you off a cliff.” 

“I think you forgot who’s the taller one of us.” Harry slightly raised his eyebrow. 

“You’re still as insufferable as I remembered you,” Malfoy groaned. 

“Alright, alright. See you next year, Malfoy,” Harry said with a slight snicker. 

He didn’t know if it was a promise or an invitation. All he knew was that Malfoy’s eyes looked softer than usual.

  
  
  



End file.
